Sprinklers
by heaven'sgirl
Summary: [ONESHOT] Relena makes ready for a meeting with her brother... but a stubborn bodyguard is holding her back. Throw in a broken shoe, a spilled milk, and... a bunch of sprinklers. What would be her decision?


Anotherone-shot.

WARNING: OOC-ness. Like totally!

This is my attempt at humor.

Please, please, please review!

* * *

Sprinklers

_10:00 am. Relena's Residence._

A lone figure leaning on a white painted wall stared in amusement at his charge who groaned angrily as she tried to fix her high-heeled shoes. The expensive item got caught in a certain dog's mouth and now its owner is trying – without any success – to put the heel back.

"I don't think there's any way to fix that," he said, his tone amused. His charge glared at him and pointed a finger at his direction.

"Well, I probably could fix this if you could just help me and not just stand there!" she exclaimed and stomped her feet once. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a woman… I would not know how to fix it," he said simply.

Relena gave him another glare. "You're _Heero_, for goodness' sake!"

"So you're telling me that I can fix anything?" Heero asked.

"Yes!"

In a few minutes, Relena stomped out of the room towards her closet, leaving Heero in his amused state. Heero, being her bodyguard – and current boyfriend – followed her inside. She was standing in front of a variety of shoes, one hand on her chin and the other on her hip.

"Relena, I think you should just cancel this meeting with your brother," Heero stated, "One day wouldn't be bad." He hugged her from behind and felt Relena lean onto him.

"Take the day off and spend some time with me," he continued, "We could go to that park you want… or we could go swimming." Heero thought that his actions worked.

"No," she said suddenly and squirmed out of his embrace. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the opposite wall. "My brother is going to _kill_ me if I cancel it. I've never seen him for months now, Heero. And besides, he'll also _kill_ you when he finds out that you suggested it."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared of him. I defeated him with Wing, remember? When he was the leader of White Fang?"

"Don't remind me."

"And that's not all… I defeated him with our chess match..." he said this with a smirk. Relena sighed and chuckled.

"If you remind him of that, he'll definitely hunt you down," she said.

"… and of course, I won't forget that I defeated him with our basketball match… and I also beat him with that game that his _own_ son has," Heero continued and Relena placed a hand on his mouth.

She chuckled heartily. "All right… you win."

Heero followed her to her room. "Wait. Do I win against Zechs, or do I win about persuading you to cancel your meeting?"

"The former," she replied before entering the bathroom. Heero leaned at the wall near the door.

"How can I persuade you?"

"You can't," Relena answered from inside. Heero frowned at her persistence.

"You're so stubborn, Relena."

Relena opened the door and smiled at him. "And you are very cute." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Heero sighed and sat down on the small chair in her room while she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Crap!" Relena exclaimed.

In an instinct, Heero rushed downstairs, taking two steps at a time. What he saw almost made him laugh… _almost._ Relena was covered with… milk. She looked terrified and furious.

"What's wrong with me!" she said, exasperated. Heero handed her a paper towel while he took out the mop from a cabinet.

"You're tense with that meeting… I told you to cancel it," he said, wiping the milk off the floor. Relena sat down on a high chair and buried her face on her hands. Heero placed a comforting arm on her shoulders.

"Heero, you win," she said. She stood up and smiled at Heero. "Let me change first."

"Take your time," he said, his voice laced with happiness. Relena looked at him oddly and walked upstairs to take a shower and change.

In a few minutes, Relena – wearing a light green tee under a dark blue sweater and black slacks - met Heero near the door. Her pony tailed hair bobbed up and down as she jogged towards Heero. She smiled awkwardly at him and received a smirk in return.

Outside, the sun streamed across the stretched lawn of her house. The pathway was lined with red and white roses – Relena's favorite flowers. The smile that played on Relena's lips matched the brightness of the sun. Heero thought she looked radiant.

Suddenly, to Relena's total dismay, the sprinklers turned on, spraying her and Heero all over with water. Relena looked up at the skies and gave her most cruel glare.

"Why are you doing this to me? First, my shoes are ruined… and then my suit is covered with milk… and now this! What did I do that you're turning against me today?" she exclaimed before sliding down on the muddy lawn. Heero, his soaked shirt clinging on his well toned body, knelt down next to her as the water continued pouring on them.

"My plan for a good day didn't work, huh?" he asked, tucking her wet bangs behind her ear. She leaned at him and closed her eyes.

"It's all right," she said, standing up. "I'm going to change… again." Relena took Heero's hand and led him inside the house. Together they walked upstairs, but all of a sudden, Heero pushed Relena gently on the wall and leaned down to kiss her firmly on the lips. He snaked his hands on her tiny waist, while Relena pulled Heero's closer.

"You always surprise me like that," Relena said as they parted for breath. Heero smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

"My place or your place?" he asked, giving her butterfly kisses on her chin to her neck. Relena laughed.

"That tickles!" she said. Heero touched his nose to hers.

"Well?"

"Yours, I guess. Milliardo is going to be here at six. He'll definitely torture you when he sees your hands all over me," Relena laughed again.

"My place then," he locked the house door behind him and entwined his hands with Relena. She yawned tiredly and Heero gave her a skeptical look. "Don't tell me you're going to sleep?"

Relena smiled. "No, don't worry. Wait, Heero. I need to leave a message for my brother… I remember the last time I cancelled our meeting, he sent a PReventers' team to track me down… and then he saw us swimming _together._" She took out a pen and scribbled something on the paper. Relena jogged inside the house and placed the note on the dining table before running back to Heero's car.

Heero frowned as she got in. "I don't see the point to get mad. We are dating…"

"Yeah, I know."

"I guess today won't be so bad after all," Heero started the engine.

Relena laughed again. "Nope. Not at all."

And they drove off.

**0 0 0**

_6:00 pm._

Milliardo took out his set of keys and entered grouchily inside Relena's house. She did not shop up at their lunch meeting, which made him worry. When he arrived at her house, no one was even answering the door.

Milliardo placed his jacket on a chair and craned his neck to look at a small paper on the table. He picked it up and read the words.

_Next time. New plans… Sorry._

_Blame the sprinklers._

_-Relena_

**

* * *

**

I'm not bashing Milliardo. I love his character, but I think it's really funny sometimes when he is portrayed as the 'overprotective big brother'.

Review please!

-HG


End file.
